


Sleep Niall

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffly smut, M/M, Scared Niall, Smut, So liam looks after him, Sweetheart, Thunder storm night and niall is scared so he needs his liam, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the thunder cracks and the lightning whips through the room that felt too small, Niall's thoughts and urges begged for someone. Anyone. Possibly Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Niall

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people loved this on tumblr so yeah! Please leave comments and poop like that. Enjoy!

I buried myself further into the blanket that was warm but not quite warm enough. I shuddered and felt extremely uncomfortable. It felt as if something was missing. I squeaked as another strike of lightning lit up my small bedroom, and I held my breathe as I awaited the sickening noise to erupt through my ears, naturally scheduled after lightening. The thunder grumbled, loader than before and I started to shake under the covers.   
My room felt smaller and my head became dizzy. I started to hyperventilate, my chest heaving and my eyes quickly tearing up.

Each loud thunderous eruption sent vicious shivers down my spine. The room's walls started to close up on me and my eyes clenched closed tightly.  
Liam!  
Liam was in the other room. My only coherent thought was now the fact that Liam was only two doors down. But everything was so close, how was I meant to get there? I let a sob and fisted my blankets tightly. I had to. I just had to. 

I sprung up from my bed, almost tripping as I made it to the door. I rushed down the hall and took a deep breathe, before I slowly opened Liam's bedroom door. 

"Liam?" I whispered through the darkness. Light flashed and I saw his sleeping silhouette. I creeped towards it, me hands shaking and my breath rugged. 

\-----------

"Liam?"  
I groaned as I heard my name being called. A loud noise sounded, followed by a small yelp. 

"Liam? Liam wake up!"  
My eyes fluttered open and quickly adjusted to the dim light to see Niall quivering in front of him.   
"Niall?" I said groggily.   
"Liam..." He whimpered as light flashed through the room and I realized that there was a thunder storm going on. As the light sparked, Niall jumped and covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes closing tightly and tears tracking down his face. I brought my hands up and stroked his cheek. 

"Niall what's wrong?" I asked softly, my voice barely heard over the heavy rain. He just shook his head and sobbed. I felt him trembling under my fingers so I pulled him closer, moving over to give him room. 

He buried his face into my neck as I stroked his back and head softly, whispering comforting words into his ear. He cried into my shoulder until he was simply sniffling, but he wouldn't stop hyperventilating. 

"Niall, listen to me," I said into his hair.   
"Liam..." He continued to whimper my name as I pulled his waist closer, tangling our legs and wrapping my arms around him.   
"Niall, you have to count with me okay?"  
"C-Count?"  
"We'll count all the seconds between the thunder alright? The more seconds, the farther away the storm is," I explained to him.   
"Okay," He said quietly.   
"Come on Niall," I said as another loud boom sounded, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Niall counted slowly with me, his voice shaky until we got to fifteen and he started to cry again as the thunder came back louder. We kept on counting until the thunder was getting farther away. 

"See Nialler, it's going away now, it's alright," I hummed at him, kissing his head. 

He sighed and buried into my neck further. I was a little confused as to why he was suddenly becoming calmer so I kissed his forehead. He hummed into my neck, his mouth opening because I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I held back a shiver and continued peppering kissing over his forehead, some small and quick and some open mouthed and languid. I froze as I felt soft lips against my neck, mouthing and adding to the effect of the hot breath. I moaned as his teeth grazed over my adam's apple, his tongue licking in long strokes against my throat. I pulled back and pecked his forehead one last time, then his temple, then both closed eyelids. I kissed the bridge of his nose and the tip, both his cheeks and finally I pulled him in for a soft kiss. Our lips moved slowly and the kiss was perfect, despite it being with my best friend. It was his turn to be comforted tonight. 

The forgotten thunder erupted very loudly, surprisingly only startling one of us and I felt Niall whimper against my lips and he pulled away, hiding his face in my neck again. I shushed him.   
"I'm going to make you feel good, okay Nialler?" I mumbled into his blonde hair. He nodded. 

\-------

Liam stood up and quickly disposed of all his clothing, now naked and hopping back under the covers. He sat Niall up and slowly pulled Niall's shirt over his head. Niall shuffled closer and put his hands on Liam's shoulders, pressing their lips together for a small and slow kiss. Liam pulled Niall's boxers off (he didn't wear pants to bed) and lay him back down, pulling his naked chest against his own. 

Niall sighed at the feeling of Liam's skin on his and trailed his hands down over Liam's abs. The two boys lay side by side, facing eachother and caressing every inch of the other's body, with kisses and strokes and soft touches that made their skin feel tingly. Inside and Out. 

"Ah," Niall yelped quietly as he finally felt Liam enter him. He felt the pain but there was another thing that was overwhelming him.   
Liam.   
Everything was Liam. Liam was all around him, protecting him and loving him. Liam was everywhere, every sound, every movement, every smell, every physical being, every thing he could see, and every thing he couldn't, it was all Liam. Liam was all around him, Liam was inside him and it wasn't scary it was wonderful. 

Once Liam was completely sunk deep right inside Niall, he saw Niall open his eyes and stare at his own brown ones.   
"Are you alright?" He whispered. Niall smiled a tired smile and nodded, shuffling closer to Liam. Liam gently placed Niall's leg around his waist, as to get deeper. He pulled Niall closer, hands on his waist and started thrusting slowly into the blonde haired boy. Niall's arms wrapped around his neck and he closed his eyes, his mouth slightly ajar as he felt Liam pushing into him. He tipped his head back and whimpered loudly as Liam brushed against his sweet spot. Niall could see stars and he didn't know what else to do other than to just lie there and whimper and moan as Liam sucked on his adam's apple and rocked into him because the pleaser was too much and his brain shut down because it just felt too good. 

Liam started thrusting harder and faster into the other boy, hearing his sighs and moans and whimpers, feeling him quiver under the throws of ecstasy. Niall's body jerked and he called Liam's name as he came, painting his and Liam's chests. With a a loud grunt, Liam's filled Niall up with his cum. Liam went to pull out but Niall stopped him. 

"No," He whispered, "Stay inside."  
Liam obeyed and kissed Niall lazily on the lips.   
Niall stared at Liam and felt his eyes go watery. He felt so much in that moment. Liam protected him, Liam saved him, Liam cared for him, Liam loved him. A tear streamed down his face as he looked at the boy that was his shelter from harm, his sun in the storm, his light in the darkness. Liam was the only reason he survive anything. He wanted to thank him. He wanted to melt into his arms and hold him close and never let go. He never wanted Liam to leave him. He loved him so much.   
He wanted to say all this, but tears wouldn't stop leaking from his eyes and all he could say was Liam's name. Over and over like a chant. His voice broke and his throat and head hurt in the most beautiful way. 

Liam smiled at him and held him close because he understood.   
"Sleep Niall."

So Niall did. 

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
